Found Me
by DistantVampire
Summary: my first song fic. Kanda is late home from work and Allen gets worried. so worried that he doesn't notice the light... Rated T for mild swearing and character death.


**hey there, DV here with another oneshot. no, this is my first song fic so please be kind to me. i know that this** **a bit sad.** **I started writing in my math class (doesn't that always seem to happen now? hahaha)** **when i remembered this song i connected it to yullen and almost started crying as i saw this story play out in my head. Everyone was looking at he like i was nuts hahaha.**

**wow, i'm rambling aren't i? i should really just get on with the story. so without further ado... ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**song: you found me by fray**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own -man. No matter how i wish i did... :'(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Allen watched as the sky turned from a blue to a soft blend of pink and orange.<p>

He so patiently waited, for him to walk through the door with that sour look of his. Dropping his keys on the counter after taking off his coat and then sitting down next Allen on the couch. He wanted Kanda to walk in right now and be with him, even if he really didn't talk much. Allen squirmed on the couch looking from the clock to his cell phone then back to the clock.

6:38pm.

Kanda never came home this late. Maybe a half an hour, but never this. The whitette had already called him several times hoping for an angry voice on the other end, yet was sadly denied. Each time making him more anxious. More nervous.

Allen finally couldn't take it anymore. He jumped up from the couch, grabbed his jacket and keys and sped out the door.

* * *

><p>"<em>I've been calling for years and years and years and years<em>

_And you never left me no messages_

_You never sent me no letters_

_You got some kind of nerve taking all I want!"_

* * *

><p>Kanda had finally made it out of his work. He had to stay later than usual because his boss decided to leave "spend time" with his sister, thus leaving tons of work to be done. Kanda had half a mind to kill, if not severely maim thus boss, but he was already late and wanted to go home.<p>

His mind wandered to Allen and what he would be doing right now. Probably eating. Though ever since they started living together Allen has been waiting for him to come home before eating dinner. Kanda bore a small smile remembering that. He was also thinking back to how Allen's face lights up when he walks in the door, but he quickly tries to hide it.

He could not wait to get home and see his Moyashi.

Allen wove his way through the crowd and towards Kanda's work.

Even if Kanda had left work he would be able to catch him. A smile crossed Allen's features as he thought of surprising him by meeting him on the way home.

Just as soon as Allen thought that he spotted the long raven locks that he loved so much. Quickening his pace he made his way to the cross walk to get to the other side. That was where Kanda was and where Allen wanted to be.

He was so busy trying to get to him quickly that he didn't notice the light change….

* * *

><p>"<em>Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me<em>

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me!"_

* * *

><p>A loud thud was heard and some gasps and cries following it. Kanda turned to face the road, quickly making his way in with the crowd. 'An accident huh?' he thought as he stood amongst them trying to see. He did, yet not expecting what he found.<p>

Kanda forcefully pushed through the crowd of gawking people and to the person on the ground. He felt his heart wrench, he felt so ill looking at the scene.

Kanda kneeled down to pick him up saying in his usual tone, "hey Moyashi, wake up." Allen didn't move, a bright crimson staining his white hair and jacket before slowly falling to the cold pavement below. Kanda's fear lessened slightly as he felt Allen's chest move ever so slightly.

"Moyashi."

Allen opened a crack at Kanda's voice, "Kanda…" Said man sadly looked at his lover, "your going to be alright. They are calling an ambulance right now. So hold on."

Kanda pulled him closer, praying that the god damn thing would just arrive already. With every second more blood spilled out onto the road. Allen's face was losing color and just the sight was making Kanda lose his normal collected ways. "you're going to be fine," he repeated.

"Kanda, I'm sorry. I just…. wanted to see you…"

Kanda realized what he was saying. "Don't say that! Don't you dare say that. This- this is just a small bump in the road. Your going make it through this an then we are going to go home. You are going to eat as much as you can, I will eat my soba and we will curl up on the couch together. Everything will be okay."

Allen weakly smiled, "that….sounds nice…"

Kanda froze as Allen's eyes drifted closed and he stopped moving. "Allen? Allen,. Please, don't leave me… I can't do this." He realized his were shaking as held his lover tight, not wishing to part.

Kanda felt warmth streaming down his cheeks as he couldn't hold back his emotions anymore. "please…"

Allen was gone.

* * *

><p><em>'Why'd you have to wait to find me, to find me?'<em>

"…I love you…"

* * *

><p><strong>that was seriously depressing on my end. <strong>**Allen is always so happy and cute. WHY DID I KILL HIM?**

**because I'm evil? ...possibly**.

**well, please review. was it good? was it bad? do you hate my guts?**

**hope u liked it and i hope to see you again. :)**

**~DV**


End file.
